Girasoles ciegos
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Verte salir, verte llegar, tu magia admirar era solo mi vivir. Aquí espera mi corazón, aquí espera mi sufrir, porque a otra has preferido, antes que a mi.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

_Ubicado en tras el salto temporal, antes de los juegos mágicos._

Notas introductorias:

_Amo a Loke, amo a Lucy, y amo a los dos como pareja, solo eso les puedo decir._

Dedicatorias:

_Para el grupo Colas de Hada en Facebook._

* * *

**Girasoles ciegos**

Verte salir, verte llegar, tu magia admirar era solo mi vivir.

Aquí espera mi corazón, aquí espera mi sufrir, porque a otra has preferido, antes que a mi.

* * *

**La doncella que espera**

Lucy estornudó, de nuevo, mientras el polvo de la marquesina se levantaba al pasar el plumero. Habían pasado varias horas desde que hubiera empezado la limpieza de la pequeña casa que había permanecido deshabitada por años. Se froto ligeramente la nariz con el antebrazo y tomó un paño para limpiar los cristales, sobre los que se podía dibujar sin problema alguno. Tomo el atomizador y enjabonó generosamente, creyendo que mientras más agua hubiera, menos polvo se levantaría, y aunque así fue, el charco lodoso que se había formado en el piso la obligaba a lavar nuevamente la duela.

—Es que no puedo ser tan mala en esto. — se dijo mirando con angustia que pese a todo el rato que llevaba en aquella faena, los resultados no eran realmente significativos. Y aún le faltaba lavar la ropa que había sobrevivido a la selección de su casera.

— ¡¿En dónde diablos están esos tontos?! — gritó de pronto recordando que Natsu y Gray usualmente aparecían de la nada dentro de su casa, pero como había tareas domesticas de por medio seguramente estarían… limpiando también las suyas…

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quitó el delantal dejándolo junto con las demás cosas, estaba hambrienta y cansada, pero no había nada comestible en la casa, y quizás no se acercaría al refrigerador sino hasta dentro de varios días cuando el olor desapareciera. Hizo una mueca de asco solo de recordar la primera impresión al abrirlo ¡Por supuesto que ella planeaba regresar en una semana a lo mucho, no siente años después!

Tras revisar su cartera de mano, decidió que no quedaba más remedio que comer fuera, así que salió.

El sol de la tarde caía cálidamente reflejándose en los canales que atravesaban la ciudad y los cristales de los negocios. Recordaba un modesto restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo exactamente igual que como lo recordaba. Casi todo había cambiado en la ciudad, salvo algunos edificios y los canales que eran como un emblema, la ciudad prácticamente podía pasar por otra.

Vio la pizarra con el menú del día, el precio si había cambiado pero se mantenía en el presupuesto y aún había lugares en la terraza. Una mesera salió a su encuentro ofreciéndole lugar enseguida junto con la carta que parecía saber de memoria. Lucy la dejó hablar aunque sabia que no tenia caso porque iba por el menú del día, y así se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa apenas tuvo oportunidad de decir algo. La mujer asintió, retiró la carta y se marcho camino a la cocina.

La joven maga regresó la vista que se tenía desde el lugar que había escogido; los reflejos carmesí destellaban hacia todos lados aumentando la sensación de calor en el ambiente, invitando a todos a tomar una siesta…

No era la mejor época del gremio, el nombre de Fairy Tail acababa de pasar a ser motivo de burla y eso era algo que aún no estaba dispuesta a asimilar, ni ella ni ninguno de los otros chicos, por eso debía terminar con la limpieza cuanto antes, para poder regresar a trabajar.

—Aquí tiene, buen provecho.

El primer tiempo había llegado en lo que le pareció tan solo un instante, o quizás solamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Agradeció animadamente, aunque casi enseguida la mirada de la mujer se volvió demasiado incómoda como para soportarlo.

— ¿Su… cede algo? — preguntó mirándola. Sus amables facciones se habían endurecido, y aunque le parecía bonita n pudo pensar que el gesto demeritaba bastante su atractivo.

— ¿Eres de Fairy Tail?

—Sí.

—La marca de tu mano…

La determinada respuesta de Lucy no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar el orgullo que sentía por esa marca de su gremio, la sopa salió despedida de la mesa directo a su cara. Estaba caliente y ella solo pudo retroceder derribando la silla mientras se ponía de pie tratando de comprender lo ocurrido. Los demás comensales quedaron en silencio y otra mesera corrió hasta el lugar.

— ¡Tú eres Lucy! ¡Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail!

La maga no sabía si responder o marcharse, la miró con la incomprensión marcada en el rostro sucio.

— ¡Elena! — chillo la otra mesera acercándose a Lucy aunque mirando a su compañera, reprobando completamente aquella acción.

— ¡Por favor, acepte mis disculpas! ¡Elena no es así…!

La joven parpadeo y aceptó la toalla para limpiarse la cara e intentar inútilmente secarse la ropa.

La escena perdió el interés de los demás comensales, puesto que no había desembocado en una pelea de chicas, así que regresaron a lo suyo restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Elena! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! — exigió la mujer aún atendiendo a Lucy, pero la muchacha simplemente apretó con más fuerza los puños.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! — estalló ignorando a su compañera y avanzando hacia la maga que seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.

—No sé de que hablas…— susurró angustiada.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! — exclamo saltando nuevamente sobre ella, pero la otra mesera, auxiliada por un asistente de cocina detuvieron a Elena; — ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío! ¡No tienes derecho a apartarlo de mi! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Lucy se puso de pie y trató de acercarse, pero casi fue alcanzada por una patada de la otra que continuó forcejeando, finalmente el cocinero salió a tratar de calmar los ánimos. No obstante, su gesto serio, casi furioso y la manera ruda en la que entregó a Lucy una bolsa con comida para llevar, dejo en el aire la sospecha en la joven de que quizás ya no podría volver a ese lugar.

— ¡Regrésame a mi Loke! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas Elena, transformando su expresión de furia en un llanto que debilitó sus protestas mientras la conducían a las habitaciones del piso superior.

—Devuélveme a Loke… estaríamos juntos por siempre... — sollozaba.

Lucy sintió su rostro enrojecer, dejó la comida sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del lugar sin detenerse hasta llegar al piso que ocupaba.

Con los ojos acuosos sacó la llave de Leo y lo llamó.

El espíritu celestial apareció frente a su invocadora, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, recibió sin moverse una bofetada que le quitó las gafas de sol.

En completo silencio levantó la vista, aturdido y confundido pero sumiso ante las lágrimas de Lucy, la única maga estelar que no levantaría la mano contra un espíritu, lo había hecho con él por segunda vez.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le preguntó ella, aunque no esperaba una respuesta inmediata puesto que con toda seguridad el espíritu estelar no estaba al corriente de lo que había sucedido hacía solo unos minutos.

— ¡Esa chica, Elena, está destrozada! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Leo bajo la vista inmediatamente sin tener valor para negar nada.

—Yo no hice nada. — afirmó, pero aun esquivo a los ojos de Lucy.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, mientras el sol terminaba de morir en el horizonte apareciendo las primeras estrellas.

Lucy tenía los labios y las manos tensas, pero poco a poco fue calmándose, y arrepentida de haber levantado la mano a su espíritu le ofreció una disculpa.

—… Es que cuando rompió a llorar…

Él no estaba completamente seguro sobre si acercarse o no, así como tampoco tenía para decir algo a su favor.

—No lo he hecho a propósito… no del todo… no la rechace cuando tuve oportunidad, de eso soy culpable… solo creí que si me separaba, ella olvidaría el brillo…

Lucy lo miró con severidad, pero solo unos instantes. Pensó en él no como Leo, sino como Loke, el mago que solo esperaba que llegara la muerte por él y consumido en culpa intentaba llenar el vacío que sentía con los placeres hedonistas que su posición le permitían.

—Tienes que verla, aunque sea una última vez, ella ha esperado tanto…

Leo se apresuró a negar con a cabeza.

—Solo empeoraría. — aseguró, pero en cuanto fue capaz de leer la expresión de Lucy, apresuró su explicación; —De verdad no hice nada… ella… solo siguió la luz…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
